


3 times otabek hints but yuri doesn't understand and 1 time he does

by demigodslove4ever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, How do I tag this shit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oblivious, Teen Crush, What Was I Thinking?, hints - Freeform, medler yuuri and victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodslove4ever/pseuds/demigodslove4ever
Summary: Yuri is anything but 'oblivious' to things, he pays attention and then gives some response but otabek has an altogether different opinion of Yuri being oblivious.Or when Otabek tries to hint Yuri about his feelings but Yuri is as oblivious as Yuuri.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly otabek is in Russia in a college and frequently visits Yuri. Yuri lives with victor and yuuri in their apartment and Yuri is 16.

1.

This was normal. Normal because they were best friends and one of them had come to the other's grandfather's house, and now they were sitting on the couch, watching an old time classic, eating popcorn together. But that was doing nothing to ease the fact that Yuri was jumpy and super aware of everything. Aware of otabek sitting with his legs to his chest, his continuous munching, the space between them, their hands brushing whenever they took a piece at the same time, and the constant bothering of his hair.  
He had grown his hair. Everybody has been telling him, even Otabek and only then he had grown his hair. It was useful in ice staking his routines mostly choreographed by Lilia to present him as a prima ballerina. But now it was annoying him to hell. Suddenly Otabek laughed, Yuri glanced at him sharply his eyes asking 'what?'. Otabek understood

"Did you see that scene, no, are you even watching the movie Yura?" Otabek asked still laughing

And that was the last straw. He got up went to a random drawer and fished out a rubber band. He put his hair in a messy bun in his walk back to the couch. He resumed his earlier position and shoved popcorn in his mouth at last paying attention to the movie. After several moments Yuri sensed something wrong-it was otabek. He sensed that Otabek's eyes were on him. He turned his head and sure enough Otabek was gazing at Yuri some unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. Yuri felt his heart skip a beat and he would be lying if he said he didn't like that. Otabek picked up the bowl between them placed it on the table then suddenly leaned in. Closer than comfortable Yuri's breath hitched. Otabek was still staring at Yuri when his hand came to Yuri's hair. Yuri had no idea what he was doing, but he wasn't complaining either. After a few minutes Yuri felt a tug at his hair and then he realised that Otabek was opening the bun he made. Otabek threw the band and let Yuri's hair tumble down. Then whispered in Yuri's ear.

" I like your hair open. This way you seem much better my Yura"

Yuri nodded not Sure what to do else. Then otabek resumed his earlier position, placing the bowl of popcorn between them again and turned his attention back to the T.V. Yuri tried to do the same but after the fifth glance towards otabek he deemed it impossible.  
But one thing was sure Yuri did not know why in hell did Otabek did what he did.


	2. bike ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Yuri and otabek have a very eventful bike ride but still Yuri is as oblivious as hell

2.

He needed to go somewhere today...really so what better place than Otabek's favorite cafe with him there with Yuri.He called Otabek and he responded by saying that he'll pick up Yuri by his bike. Yuri would never admit but he liked these things like a normal meet up at a cafe more than necessary. Way more than necessary. He showered and got ready he was getting out of the apartment when Victor stopped him.

"Going somewhere Yuri?" He asked. Yuri did not want to tell he didn't want to him to spy on him and Otabek again once was more than enough. 

He nodded and then continued on his way when victor stopped him again. _God what is wrong with him Yuri thought to himself._

"Going with Otabek are you ? Maybe today you'll understand what he's trying to tell you" Victor said a little too happy. Yuri was now wondering what the hell was Victor speaking about and was going to ask when Otabek's infamous bike's horn stopped him. 

"Oh he's here have fun and don't come back before 8" he said and Yuri had to gag, he knew Victor and Yuri were planning something Yuri did not want to know about. He hurried down the stairs and found Otabek but something was wrong. He was standing beside his motorcycle instead of sitting on it like he usually does. Yuri shrugged and didn't pay attention to that. They didn't talk and Otabek handed Yuri the helmet like he usually does. 

They were riding towards the café but it was pretty far. It was normal and Yuri was already forgetting the standing thing, he had put his hands between him and Otabek on the seat like he does but had an irrational urge to put his hands around Otabek's waist every second and it was vetting harder and harder to avoid it. Suddenly Otabek slammed the breaks so hard Yuri was thrown in front and had to grab something to maintain his balance and naturally it was Otabek's waist. 

Yuri was grateful that Otabek can't see him because he was sure he was blushing like crazy.Yuri frantically placed his hands between them again and then heard something vaguely like a grunt but dismissed it. This happened more than possibly considered as an accident every time. 

When they reached the the place Otabek seemed very uncomfortable because he kept shifting his weight from one leg to the other. 

"Is something wrong? " Yuri asked worried for the first time 

"No it's just did you notice" Otabek asked and released his breath as if he had asked something very difficult. 

Yuri didn't understand what he's trying to tell so he shook his head "No What??" 

Otabek's face grew incredulous then he asked " are you serious. Wait are you doing this on purpose. Yuri I swear to god" 

What!" Yuri shouted he wasn't getting a thing Otabek was saying. 

Then Otabek expression grew neutral the thing he does when trying to hide an emotion and unfortunately it worked. "God you're so oblivious Victor was right" then he hummed and said "maybe subtlety doesn't work with you". Now Yuri was sure Otabek needed help. 

" Beka do you need help ?" Yuri asked 

"What! No let us go inside I'm hungry" he simply said and went inside the shop. 

Afterwards when Yuri returned good after 9. The first thing Victor asked was 

"So did you and he confess" with too much enthusiasm.  
"What" Yuri asked, what is happening to people around me he thought.  
"Oh my god you mean you didn't understand"  
"I don't know what you're talking about old man," Yuri said and then going to his room.  
Victor then ignored Yuri and said instead "Yuuri he is even more oblivious than you honey" then skipped away to his fiancé. 

Yuri growled at Victor's retreating figure and spend his day trying to figure out what the heck was happening with Otabek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that Victor and Yuri would probably have asked Otabek about everything and also had given him the shovel talk but it was still funny to write.


	3. Disadvantages  of Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Yuri shouldn't drink Vodka. 16 is still not the age one can even think of holding up their alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this chapter have swear words because Mila cusses, a lot! So anyway you have been warned... And also poor, poor Otabek, Yuri shouldn't drink Vodka. Plus I am sooo not dead, yes wiped off the face of earth but I am alive!!!

3.

"open your mouth Yura" She ordered. And he felt the layer of lipgloss on his lips, his lips curled inward automatically and he tasted a vague cherry flavour. 

She did little things like this a million times, ordered him to do something and he obeyed, and maybe that is the only thing he hated about the whole process of putting on makeup. To obey someone's orders because he knew if he tried to do all the things Mila was doing he would look more like a Zombie than a model.

Yuri was still not allowed to open his eyes because of the eyeliner Mila had put on only a few minutes ago. The makeup was almost finished. She then started on his hair. Trying to comb and braid his hair as gently as she could. Yuri felt the small tugs here and there on his scalp, and suddenly he felt a sharp tug that was telling him to start screaming, he suppressed that thought and grimaced against the pain.These were the moments that he wished he hadn't decided to grow his hair. When that was done, Mila guided his hand to feel his thick braid, he was surprised how soft it felt to his fingers. He gave a thumbs up for Mila and pretended to ignore the huff Mila produced silently telling that she didn't care for his approval.

"I am telling you Yuri, you'll be looking so fucking hot for your boyfriend. He won't even let you out of his arms tonight" Mila said nonchalantly as if it wasn't something utterly mortifying to Yuri. 

Yuri tilted his head in confusion or at least he tried to till he was smacked upside down by Mila who clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"I don't have a boyfriend баба" he spat angrily. Mila pretended to ignore it and Yuri could practically hear her smile because he was still not allowed to open his eyes.

"But Victor said..." and she was about to say more but someone interrupted her.

"Mila!!!" A voice shouted and gestured the girl to come stand in from of him. Yuri eyes flew open to see who had interrupted his first valuable information in months on Otabek.  
It was That Katsudon. He closed his eyes again pretending to not do anything to hear what he wanted to tell Mila but then Yuuri started speaking in Italian. Yuri didn't know from when this started but it did, and it annoyed him to hell. He growled under his breath to express his annoyance to which he heard an unmistakable sound of laughter.

Apparently when he asked Mila about this she simply said that because Sara - her girlfriend - was Italian she had learnt it and Victor loved the language Italian so the Pig had also learnt it and because of that, the majority of conversations between the two are done in Italian. However at that time it seemed that they were purposely speaking in Italian because Yuri couldn't even say an A of That language.

When their little chat finished Yuri opened his eyes again to see Mila's reaction in order to gauge the gist of the earlier conversation. Mila could definitely be deemed as A hardcore crazy Fangirl. And then she looked at Yuri with a determined glint in her eyes which truthfully scared him. He was thinking why did he open his eyes in the first place.

"You know what that means???" Mila squealed to Yuuri. Yuuri too backed up and shook his head, looking a bit shocked at her intense reaction.

"That means I have to make Yuratchka here gorgeous as fuck so that Otabek thinks of many other plans because Yura here is more oblivious than you think" 

"Really I'd like to hear that" Yuuri said smirking as Yurio glared at him. While thinking of what things he was oblivious, to which he decided that he should keep quite and listen to the story Mila was telling the Pig.

Then She started again on Yuri's face, smacking him once again because he opened his eyes which ruined the liner she had put, telling him to shut up and shut his eyes, while starting a probably very embarrassing incident of him, but unfortunately she was yet again speaking in Italian.

\----------------------------------

Hours later – yes it had taken hours for Mila to finish puting on makeup and then Yuri to chase both Mila and Yuuri to force them to tell what they were talking about, he hadn't been successful but anyways – he was been driven to the area he and Otabek had agreed to meet. 

However the moment he came out of the cab he was confused as to why in hell had Otabek chosen this place.

"Is this a new dating park that I haven't heard of before?" Mila questioned Yuri probably as confused as him. 

Mila came with Yuri as a companion but Yuri knew her enough to know that she was chaperoning him and Otabek upon the insistence of Victor or dare he say upon Victor _bribing her_. Yuri sighed, it wasn't a long time till she was gone.

"Hey!!! what are you doing here the show's there" A random person said and waved them towards the direction the crowd was headed. Yuri hesitated because the person was obviously tipsy but Mila just shrugged and followed the stranger. 

After a few minutes of just walking aimlessly Yuri and Mila reached a clearing where a stage was set up and on the stage standing was Otabek. Yuri gasped as he saw Otabek in all his glory. He could feel his face heat up as he couldn't help the thoughts that came when he saw Otabek on the stage headphones on and producing just fantastic music.

"Holy Shit! Otabek looks fucking sexy" Yuri nodded and agreed. But then he realized how that probably sounded and some undetectable emotion made him shout.

"Mila!!!" Yuri shouted pointing a finger accusingly face contorted to say 'don't you ever say that again'. 

"What I'm just stating my opinion" Mila said in her defence. 

"I never asked for your opinion, bitch" Yuri all but snarled.

"Oh but you love them just as much" She smirks back in a sing song voice. And Yuri just had to agree because he didn't have enough words to describe how handsome Otabek looked and Mila's words were very damn near to what he wanted to say.

__

__~O~_ _

Otabek noticed the high pitched voice of a young man who was now shouting at his friend, yes even over the shout of hundreds of people and his music. The moment they locked eyes, Yuri did nothing but huff in annoyance as if silently saying 'took you long enough to find me'.  
That is one of the many reason Otabek had pinning after Yuri for god knows how many years, Not blushing or being a stuttering mess after even staring at him, No, he would be the punk that doesn't fit his appearance.  
He gestured another of the DJ to take over as he went to his best friend. 

Otabek felt as if he had just touched a red hot iron, because there was absolutely no other reason for him to feel hot. He just was wearing a navy blue sleeveless shirt with a Gothic type of black leather jacket which was Yura's favorite and he was also wearing black ripped jeans a little faded because of being used again and again. Simple yet expensive at the same time.

However the reason for him to feel hot blotches on every part of his body was not his winter fit outfit, otherwise he would have know. No. This was another kind of 'heat' . Apparently Otabek was in denial that Yuri looking as beautiful as a runway model had anything to do with it.

Still, maybe his mouth was in a rebel mood because the words that tumbled down his mouth was nothing Otabek wanted to say and was dying to say at the same time.

"Wow Yura you look amazing"  
Yuri just scoffed and mumbled a thank you.

Otabek at last realized the person viewing everything from Hawks eyes and psychopathic happiness. When that said person cleared her throat.

"Hey Mila good to see you here but I thought that only Yuri was coming" Otabek asked confused.

"Oh I will be going after some time I don't want to be a burden do I?" Mila asked feigning innocence although she really wanted to meddle wholeheartedly in their relationship like Victor and Yuuri. 

But she knew very well that she couldn't as if the withering gazes Yuri was giving to her and Otabek's uneasiness weren't clue enough. 

_Ah. Young Love. So Pure yet ready to do everything thhat was specifically unpure to the young._ She thought giddishly, as she suddenly remembered her and Sara being exactly like this when they were first met.

"So anyways I've got to perform another song now and then one at the very last so in between I am free. Come on I'll get you a nice place to stand." Otabek said cutting through the awkward silence that had been produced when Mila was thinking.

Turning to lead Yuri and Mila through a crowd of people just standing around like dumb idiotic stray mules that sometimes came in front of cars  
Only a few of them were dancing because the other DJ was Crap. Mila whisteled suggestively at Otabek ass all the while he was turned and Yuri tried to keep his anger and laughter in check. It was doing funny thing to Yuri's brain, being with Mila with whom he could always bitch about others and Otabek with whom he always (or seldom) tried to control his intense dislike about others and tried to focus on himself more.

But at last after a few antagonising minutes which looked centuries to Yuri they reached the front of the crowd the stage mere metres away. And certainly everyone could say this was the best place available. 

"Okay I have to go on the stage now. Yura, Mila, stay here" Otabek said then turning to go backstage. 

"Wait otabek I have to say something to you." Mila said then going with Otabek back stage at the same time throwing a wink in Yuri's direction which made Yuri's blood boil. 

Otabek was surprised, was an understatement at the moment. He had absolutely no idea why Mila was going backstage with him and her being so chatty and and close. Otabek agreed that Mila was pretty but she had nothing he was interested in. 

He had already fallen as deep as someone could, with someone else. Someone who had no idea how he felt and probably didn't even reciprocate those feelings. But Otabek knew that he couldn't keep it in anymore, no mentally bitting his lips as they spoke, No more just casual talks as friends, don't get it wrong he loved that also, but just thinking of how that person looked so beautiful even when waking up but never saying it, was heart destroying. No more hiding because that wasn't Otabek's style and if the friendship goes to hell in order for him to get rid of the weight on his shoulders, so be it. He wasn't the one to hide and never speak. 

They reached the backstage while Otabek finished his thinking session, Mila still chattering away to pay any attention to him zoning out. 

_Mila is pretty much like Victor, too busy with herself to pay much attention to anyone else._ Otabek thought but he was in wrong here because Mila actually payed attention and saw him zone out and she probably had a, good guess on what topic his train of thoughts was running. 

She decided to end the pretence and encourage him because she and everyone else knew that Otabek was the only good thing that had happened to Yuri. 

"Hey Otabek" She called as he was going on the stage. He turned to face her, eyes burrowed in confusion 

"What?" Otabek said confusion visible in his tone. 

"I know what you feel about Yuratchka" Mila said smiling knowingly. Otabek sputtered and tried to hide his uncomfortableness. 

"And I know you have another plan to hint your feelings, right?" Mila noticed the terse nod Otabek gave to her. "And that is why you called Yura here in a music festival, right??" Mila said, saying Right in a sing song voice. 

Another nod. And Mila's grin could have given a person shock. But then Otabek's face turned sad and it was Mila's turn to be confused. 

"But he wouldn't understand a thing. Maybe I should, you know, not try to say anything " Otabek said with a sigh. Mila's eyes grew soft as she identified real hesitation. 

"Don't worry he'll know in time. At the same time if he does get it tonight and you two end up making out take it slow okay. That way you don't ruin my beautiful makeup" She said laughing at Otabek's grimace. 

"Mila will you just go!" He said bewildered at her suggestion. 

"I going! bye and good luck!" Mila said turning around whipping out her phone to tell Yuri. 

While Yuri on the other hand had had enough of Otabek and Mila's absence. He already knew that Mila had a girlfriend and he totally believed Otabek didn't want to be in a relationship because he had told Yuri but he didn't trust Mila, or his thoughts in this case but when he got the message he let out a sigh of relief. 

>>>> Hey bitch!!! Imma going home okay! Sara decided to have... you know. So Otabek will take you home. Bye see you tomorrow at rink. 

_No more idiotic jealous thought of Otabek and my lesbian bestie._ Yuri thought to himself. 

Just then Otabek came up on the stage earning himself a round of applause. With no reaction to the crowd's enthusiasm he took his place and made no sound just started blaring music that truthfully rocked the entire field. Yuri just couldn't stop dancing. 

Hours or minutes afterwards, he had no idea, two hands wound around Yuri's waist. He gasped and turned around to give a piece of his mind to the invader of his personal space. He turned around only to meet a handsome rugged man with an undercut and dark brown eyes. If you hadn't got it till now, it was Otabek. But instead on shouting at his friend for what he was doing Yuri just smirked and put his arms around Otabek's neck.

He perfectly knew that this wasn't his rational response and that, that he shouldn't have accepted the bottle of Vodka Mila gave to him in the cab, neither should he had drank from it while he was dancing but he couldn't care less. Otabek in all honesty also couldn't care less. He almost never drank before DJing but this time he had to, to settle his nerves for what he will do at the end of the night. He couldn't help but laughing at the sight of Yuri a little tipsy trying to make him dance. Although he didn't wantend to more or less remain in this close proximity of Yura, he caved in and also started dancing. 

At late at night when it was Otabek's turn to perform again Yuri and him both were a mess of sweat and liquor - Yuri had surely taken more swigs from the Vodka and even offered to Otabek who accepted it to reduce the heat swarming him but to no avail - Otabek before going couldn't resist and caressed Yuri's face. It was the slightest touch which anybody can do but it still burned Yuri's entire face and when Otabek walked not even staggering a bit from the alcohol to the stage Yuri watched dumbfounded the retreating figure of his best friend holding his cheek the feeling of unrequited love deep within his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Otabek could and couldn't have imagined more of an ending to his night. He walked to his _car_ , yes he had brought his car that night. Holding a very drunk Yuri in his arms, bridal style, mumbling how good Otabek's song for him was. Otabek doubted he would even remember the song the next day but he couldn't have possibly complained because of the shy smiles and soft caresses he was receiving. He sighed when he buckled in a laughing Yuri. 

_Victor and Yuuri are going to be so pissed at me for letting him drink alcohol._ Otabek thought.  
Though he totally blamed Mila for this state of Yuri he reminded himself to thank her afterwards.

"Beka" A whining Yuri said drawling out the A. That earned a chuckle which resulted in a cute pout to which Otabek had to grit his teeth to stop himself for doing anything stupid. 

"What Yura?" Otabek asked gently as he revved the engine of the car. 

"I want to dance more with you and hear my song a few hundred times more" Yuri said grinning and moving his hand up and down on Otabek's arm. 

"No Yura you have a curfew" Otabek said putting Yuri's hand back into his lap because it was making Otabek feel things he shouldn't feel right now.  
_Or better I have a curfew to take you home before your curfew._ Otabek thought. 

"Curpew" Yuri said replacing f with a p which mande Otabek laugh. 

"I didn't knew I had a curpew" Yuri continued as he if he hadn't made mistakes. "I have no parents" He said, his face falling a bit. 

"Victor and Yuuri gave you a curfew tonight Yura" Otabek explained patiently as he drove at average speed. 

"Oh right. My 'dads'" Yuri said making air quotation when he said dads, exasperated 

"But I love them you know" Yuri said with a small smile, after a pause. Otabek nodded, anybody who remained near them could see that Yuri however much he complained, loved them. 

"I didn't know the last time people were like that towards me" Yuri continued grinning wholeheartedly now. Otabek however felt a clenching around his heart as he listened Yuri talk so lovingly about Victor and Yuuri. But he controlled his features. 

"But don't you dare tell them I said that Okay!" Yuri said suddenly. Otabek nodded, while smirking. _Same old Yura._

"So anything else Yuri" He asked because he has dozing off. And the last thing Otabek wanted is to drop a sleeping Yuri at Victor's doorstep. God knows what happens in that man's mind. 

"Other then what I said about the Old man and the Pig. They are so fucking gross" Yuri said sticking out his tounge in distaste. Otabek sighed as Yuri came to his swearing stage of being drunk. 

"Really Yura" Otabek said smirking.  
"Stop" Yuri said holding his palm up. Otabek arched up an eyebrow. "Sorry I just really love that nickname and you have got to fucking stop saying it" Yuri whined again. 

Otabek laughed, and then stopped the car. They had reached Yuri's home. 

"Beka I told you I wanted to listen the song you played for me more!" Yuri shouted and Otabek had to shut him up. Thank the god that he wasn't that much drunk. 

"Come on. I will play that song for you tomorrow" Otabek said hauling Yuri in his arms 

After some time Otabek asked what he had been meaning to ask when they were climbing the stairs. 

"So how did you like My song for you, Yura" He asked. 

"I loved it" Yuri said laughing and Otabek nodded.  
"You know what eles I like" Yuri questioned as his fingers touched Otabek's chin. 

"What Yura?" Otabek whispered trying to suppress the shiver Yuri's fingers were inciting. 

"Your voice" Yuri purred out. 

"And" Otabek prompted. 

"Your bike" Yuri said laughing. "Really" Otabek said also laughing as he put Yuri in front of the door to his shared apartment with Victor and Yuuri.

"Bye Yura" Otabek said, Yuri opened his arms for a hug and Otabek obliged.  
Yuri tightened his grip and said. "Do you know another thing I like beka?" Yuri asked.  
"No Yura" Otabek breathed out. 

There was a moment of intense silence where no one said a word. Yuri relaxed his grip and stepped back and opened the door. Otabek watching his every move.

Yuri threw Otabek a smile that reached Yuri's eyes.

"I like _You,_ Beka" Yuri giggled out and stepped inside the apartment slamming the door in Otabek's bewildered face. 

Otabek went home Yuri's last words swimming around in his head while Yuri drowned two more bottles of Victor's stash of Vodka. 

And the next day while Otabek was huddled under his sheets mind still reeling from last nights' experience Yuri woke up with a massive hangover, groaning and vomiting all the same. 

What the fuck happened last night" He asked himself aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's done but another chapter to go and OMG this is so much slow burn. But worry not I am not dead and will write the next. And probably start a new fanfic. Stay tuned for more...
> 
> \- Demi out


	4. Ice Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek share a skate together and Yuri swears to kill Otabek at the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....  
> I know!!!! Almost half a year, I guess... But I was alive and had my reasons to not update.  
> Hehe...,(^o^)  
> Anyways this chappie has a little angst in the first but it ends in fluff!!!

Chapter 4: Ice Skate

His breath fogged above his head but he payed no mind. The snow squishing beneath his shoes, but that also that didn't bother him. His mind was somewhere else. 

Or better, With someone else...

With someone, who was ignoring him to Earth's extent. With someone who won't tell him the reason why that person was not talking to him. With someone whose memories were eating him alive. He didn't know the last reason why that person had come to despise him.  
He stopped abruptly as he took a deep breath. It felt like the air was scraping his throat, choking him on the nonexistent clot that wouldn't go down his throat.  
He couldn't live like this much longer. It was literally painful to be even breathing. 

Yuri didn't know why but it just felt like that. He felt that if Otabek turns his head another direction as soon as Yuri comes in his periphery, one more time He will either break down or wreck havoc on the whole city.  
He tried to remember the day when all this had happened and only a confusing phone call popped up in his voice.

~~~ *Phone call* ~~~  
"Hey Yura," Otabek was the first to say something because Yuri was in no condition to do anything.

"Beka!" Yuri groaned from the throbbing in his head. It felt like someone was hammering him continuously.

"What happened?" Otabek asked his voice calm but Yuri noticed the tinge of worry at the edge. Yuri was a bit pleased at that.

"I don't remember anything from last night and the first thing I see in the morning is that I finished every bottle of Victor's Vodka stash. And to top it all I have a massive hangover!" Yuri explained. 

"You — You don't remember anything?" Otabek asked in a low voice almost afraid to say anything. 

_He couldn't forget what he said. He just can't. _Otabek thought.__

__"Of course I don't remember beka! I drank four bottles of Vodka! And I am still 16 for fuck's sake!" Yuri screeched angry that Otabek was asking questions like an idiot._ _

__"I - I ca- can't talk right now... Bye Yuri." And then the line went dead._ _

__All day Yuri wracked his brain to remember anything but failed miserably. He was also sad that Otabek won't pick up his phone.  
~~~ *Phone call ended* ~~~_ _

__Yuri frowned at the memory._ _

__That was almost 6 weeks ago. There was clearly something missing but Yuri was too heartbroken to register it. He continued on the road — trail in the snow — to the skating rink. He wasn't wearing gloves so he tried to warm them from his breath. It was a slow afternoon in St. Petersburg contrary to the fact that how chaotic Yuri's thoughts were. It seemed as if the warmth of his sole being was leeching out mixing with the bitter cold, chilling the marrow in his bones._ _

__"Hey Yurio!" Yuri heard a loud eccentric voice that he knew could belong to only one man._ _

__Victor Nikiforov. 5 times grand Prix gold winner, still because Yuuri and Yura didn't let him get gold every next time. Yuri turned to see the older man, scarf wound around his neck, a fashionable blazer doned, tip of his nose and ears tinted pink. Eyes sparkling and such minor details that he shouldn't have noticed but he did._ _

__Victor put his hand on Yuri's back and led him to where Yuuri was sitting. Yuri noticed that Victor's touch didn't give him shivers now. Victor's smile didn't make him feel like he should also play along and smile. Victor's cold blue eyes didn't make him want to stare at them all day long. Victor's alluring way of moving didn't captivate him.  
Victor himself as a whole, near him didn't make his heart thrum like a Supercar's engine. _ _

__Yuri noticed that he no longer had any feelings towards the older man. He had, he admits it, he was young, naive, impressionable, so he crushed on the thing that was nearest to the thing he loved. He loved ice, the ice loved Victor Nikiforov and in return Yuri liked Victor. It seemed way simpler than it probably does now, though, He thought._ _

__He copied him when he was little and now he tries to beat him. That procedure did not change._ _

__The emotions involved in that procedure however changed drastically._ _

__They both reached the table where Yuuri was sitting quietly. Yura didn't feel even an ounce of jealously, he was actually happy that Yuuri was there. He would earlier call Yuuri names and what not. But now it was easier, the pang in his chest was obviously not for Victor when he kissed Yuuri the moment He and Yura reached the place._ _

__"Yuratchka would you like a coffee?" Yuuri asked as the nice man he was. Yuri tried to smile but couldn't so he just nodded._ _

__Yuuri became sad a little because he exactly knew what was happening, and how utterly heartbroken Yurio is. Yuuri wanted to lock Otabek in a room but of course he couldn't because he knew that the poor boy also needed a bit time and space._ _

__Victor on the other hand absolutely loathed Otabek at the moment. He didn't care if Otabek needed time or anything because his senses were screaming out in agony to see Yura glum like he was. Victor was almost always very protective of the ones he loved and even though he didn't love Yurio the same way he loved Yuuri that didn't diminish that feeling of protectiveness._ _

__Honestly he had no idea why both boys were acting like this. Victor himself had no trouble with Yuuri, sure he had to wait because Yuuri was very shy about relationships, intimacy and commitment but he always knew Yuuri liked him back. There was no doubt about that, so why couldn't the boys establish that between them?_ _

__After a cup of coffee and talking about random things, Yuuri and Victor received a message from Otabek.  
Yura needed to go to the ice rink but he didn't want to because he knew that Beka would be there and will still ignore him like everyday for the past 6 weeks. Suddenly Yuuri and Victor stood up exchanged a glance and started telling Yura to go to the rink. _ _

__"C'mon Yura you have got to reach the rink!" Victor insisted._ _

__"Okay Old man. I am going!" Yuri shouted at him to stop Victor from dragging him. Yura waved at the couple then resumed his journey to the rink._ _

__When Yuri reached the rink he noticed how quiet it was. There are always tourists or Mila blabbering in the rink and the voice was so high that they used to hear from around A three kilometer mile radius._ _

__It was peculiar in the most, the hubbub of the skaters almost nonexistent. Yuuri went inside only to see his suspicions proved correct, there was no one in the rink._ _

__It was unusual but not highly unlikely. Yuuri shrugged it off and in no time was in the rink, warming up. He was to practise some normal steps of his earlier routines because he was yet to have a program for a competition that was months afterwards._ _

__In the middle of the step sequence from the short program he performed for his senior début, a song started playing from nowhere. He checked his phone and called out to the air for someone who must have played the song._ _

__After realising that there was no way to stop the music Yura started listening to it. It had a steady pulsating beat as of the human heart and the tune was elegant yet strong. There was something familial about the song that drawed Yuri in. Unconsciously he felt his feet react to the music and move on its own accord._ _

__No sooner than his feet began to tap he was jumping and twisting on the ice now. He remembered something beka must have told earlier to him someday._ _

__"I wanted to make a song for me Yura, something my own on which I would give a routine." He had said, a glint in his eyes._ _

__He wanted to make sure that there would be such a distinct music piece that would make one moving with every octave of the music.  
Something to make one happy. The thought if Otabek again sent a sharp pang of pain through his chest but he managed to ignore it. _ _

__This music felt like that, it made Yuri happy for the first time since the phone call with Otabek, his heart was for the first time actually beating with life._ _

__There was no practised routine but just plain simple synchronization with the music and it felt like the music was whispering to him to how to move, suddenly someone's fingers grazed his cheek. His breathing hitched as he inexplicably knew it was Otabek, the Otabek who was trying to ignore him had came in front of him, his feet matching with Yuri's and his fingers skimming his waist._ _

__It felt incredible, to be in such a close proximity with Otabek after so many days of mental torture, he wanted to hate him but it felt like he couldn't the feelings had grown tenfold after Beka had started ignoring him.  
Yet, here they were on the ice, pair skating, never going too far away, smiling at each other, eyes never drifting away. And it was incredible, but it didn't last. _ _

__The song came to an end and Otabek started to step away, he wanted space to breathe but Yuri wasn't having any of that, he grabbed hold of Otabek and pulled him flushed to his chest._ _

__"You are not running away from me again, never." He said in a stern voice. Otabek looked bewildered but didn't try to move away but still Yuri didn't loosen his grip.  
Tears stung behind his eyes, that were threatening to fall, all those weeks never had he shed a single tear but now that Otabek was in front of him he was breaking apart at the seams. It couldn't have been more embarrassing. _ _

__"Why – What did I do wrong?" Yuri choked out. The tears were freely falling down his face now._ _

__Otabek scrunched up his face in pure agaony and started breathing heavily. "It is not you Yura, I am just to coward to say –"_ _

__"That I am nothing!" Yuri intercepted with a yell, "That I did something so fucking wrong that you wouldn't look at me!"_ _

__"It is not that!" Otabek yelled back and Yuri was momentarily silent, Otabek rarely raised his voice._ _

__"Then what is it? Why can't you look at me?" Yuri said his voice breaking at the end._ _

__"Because I love you Goddammit!" Otabek said in frustration._ _

__Yuri's mind went blank, he saw only white, he had never heard someone say that to him – maybe Yuuri and Victor but they didn't count – and it felt that those three words took out all the pent up frustration, longing, anger, unrequited love in one breath._ _

__"And you, Yura you don't even remember you like me and how was I supposed to react to that? And it felt so heart breaking to see you then, that my love won't be given back." Otabek continued in a heart breaking tone. But Yuri wasn't listening to him, he was revelling at finding his love reciprocated._ _

__However he knew Otabek didn't know that so he true to picture saying it to him, he immediately knew it would be wrong._ _

__Otabek was still talking, "And what choice did I have I had to distance myself from you so that I could forget about you, but No! The feelings grew every day and now for some reason I can't even breathe without seeing you once, even from the periphery. I already knew you could never love me because who am I? An absolute nobody!"_ _

__Hearing no response Beka sighed, he was right Yuri deserved some one else, certainly not him._ _

__Sensing Otabek moving away, Yuri pulled him against him and on an impulse slammed his lips on Otabek's. He felt Beka stiffen in surprise at first before taking control, Yuri easily gave in, his lips moving against Beka's gave him immense joy and clouded his mind. Otabek cupped Yuri's cheek lovingly and tilted his face to deepen the kiss._ _

__When they finally broke apart they both were breathing heavily and Otabek heard the unmistakable whisper "I love you too, idiot." And Beka knew Yura could be the only one who could confess like that._ _

__Yuri wanted to kiss Otabek again but then he heard a low tantalizing whistle. Yuri looked towards the source of sound and saw Mila smiling at him with Sara siting beside her smiling like an idiot. In fact when Yuri gazed around everyone of Yuri's friends were there, including Victor a and Yuuri._ _

__"Did you plan this Beka?" Yuri asked hesitantly.  
Otabek shook his head._ _

__"Victor and Yuri's plan." Beka said ruffling Yuri's hair a little._ _

__Yuri leaned forward to say in Beka's ear. "I will kill them and you, but after another kiss."_ _

__Otabek smiled and whispered back. "I suppose a kiss from you is worth getting killed. "  
And that is what exactly Yuri wanted to hear. _ _

__Later that night when they all were in a café enjoying the cold weather, Otabek told him all about the other instances when he tried to hint his feeling and Yuri's obvious obliviousness, Yuri laughed._ _

__**Yes, maybe he was sometimes oblivious to some important things but when Otabek looked into his eyes and kissed him, Yuri knew it was all worth it in the end.** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is finished I feel so good!!! I had so much fun writing this and I am grateful for my bestie for supporting me!!!  
> Anyways this is all I guess~ check out my other stories!!!!
> 
> Demi out—


End file.
